


a lesson in letters and love

by Dinosaur1212



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, The World Will Never Know, also i included letters because posie has forever made letters a big thing for important events, also i keep saying luz isn't ever going to go home but i keep writing stuff where she does ?????, also i wrote most of this in a car so that's fun, also there is no dialogue until halfway through, can you tell I love tags?, i don't know what happenend, i just got really inspired i guess, i'm stopping now so if you read these enjoy the one shot!, idk either but i can only blame myself for that, if you don't know what posie is don't go looking into it, is it angst, is it fluff, just know they impacted the use of letters in this, somehow hooty got the first line of dialogue, this was supposed to be a drabble i swear, willow is just chilling offering amity advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur1212/pseuds/Dinosaur1212
Summary: Amity knew this day would come, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. Sure, at first she would’ve been ecstatic to see Luz go, in fact she probably would’ve thrown a party at the fact that Luz was leaving.But now, now she had grown fond of the human; a feat she never would’ve dreamed possible. She could even tell you the exact moment her view on Luz had changed.ora trip through how amity fell for luz, but luz has to go back home
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	a lesson in letters and love

**Author's Note:**

> an alternate summary for this would be the one shot that had so many different endings, but ultimately ended with the one you are soon to read. enjoy!

Amity knew this day would come, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. Sure, at first she would’ve been ecstatic to see Luz go, in fact she probably would’ve thrown a party at the fact that Luz was leaving.

But now, now she had grown fond of the human; a feat she never would’ve dreamed possible. She could even tell you the exact moment her view on Luz had changed.

\--------------------------

It was at the Covention after their duel when Luz had tracked her down to apologize to her. Seeing Luz cast her light spell had just caused something to shift in her, even if she hadn’t let Luz onto that fact. She was still confused about how to feel about Luz after that day, but then came the entire library incident.

The library. A total one-eighty in the course of a night where Amity’s opinion on Luz had changed. It had gone from calling Luz a bully, to—by the end of the night—deciding that Luz wasn’t half bad; she was just a little misguided sometimes.

And after that, well, Amity could say the rest was history. Her and Luz had become friends, and somewhere along the way Amity’s feelings started to shift to wanting more. At first she hadn’t realized it, simply blushing at stuff Luz had either said or did, but then Grom rolled around and Amity wanted nothing more than to go with Luz.

She hadn’t known why she was so adamant about going with Luz, and maybe that’s why she hadn’t been able to work up the nerve to actually give Luz the note she had written. It wasn’t until the day of Grom and Luz had offered to take her spot as Grom Queen that Amity was able to place what her feelings were. It was after she had helped Luz defeat Grom that she was certain of what they were.

She had a crush on Luz Noceda.

That was the one of two certainties that Amity knew. The other one being that Luz didn’t feel the same way, because Luz had made it painfully clear that she was just a friend.

Realizing and accepting her crush on Luz even though Luz made it clear they were just friends was a struggle for Amity after that night. Simply put: once she realized she liked Luz, she couldn’t function properly around the human. Everything just became Luz, and for Amity, that kind of became her world after Grom Night.

She didn’t see Luz until a few days later when—true to her nature—she challenged Boscha to a grudgby match, dragging Amity into it with her. Of course, there was plenty of panicked responses on Amity’s part anytime Luz was near her, but she had never dealt with having a crush on someone else, especially not somemone as surprisingly charming and genuine as Luz. It wasn’t even that Luz had to be near her, anytime the topic centered around Luz, Amity got flustered, most notably when she had been talking to Willow and Gus. A part of her feared Willow knew what she was feeling, but she knew Willow wouldn’t tell anyone even if they were still rebuilding their friendship.

But then came her hurting her leg at the end of the match, and she made a fool of herself when Luz offered to carry her; it was so bad she temporarily forgot about the pain in her leg as she felt her face flush, the words pouring out of her mouth. Luz was oblivious to her behavior, simply picking up Amity and taking her to the healer’s office. Between trying to keep her heart from beating out of her chest and trying to not make a fool of herself; Amity chuckled at how even though Luz seemed to be struggling to carry her, she was going off on a tangent about how this was something Azura would do, helping her rival turned close friend get the assistance they needed. And then Amity’s thoughts flashed to how much she loved how Luz always seemed to be able to talk about Azura, and—needless to say—she lost what little bit of cool she had been maintaining.

After that, things seemed to be going well for Amity, minus the fact that her leg was in a cast of course. Although, even that came with its benefits, because Luz took it upon herself to decorate Amity’s cast, something Amity hadn’t even known was a thing. They were in the middle of the cafeteria when Luz had brought it up, pulling out a pack of markers, getting straight to work. Amity wasn’t allowed to see what Luz was drawing until she was done, so Amity busied herself with maintaining her composure as well as a half-hearted effort at an Abominations assignment. It was twenty minutes and a failed attempt at answering even one question later when Luz finished her drawing, revealing a rendition of her carrying Amity after the grudgby game, except this time Amity was on her shoulders, celebrating their victory. Luz explained it as how it would’ve been the perfect ending to the match had Amity not gotten hurt, and Amity tried not to choke on the water she had been drinking.

It was a few days after this that Willow was alone with Amity long enough to ask about Luz. It had started innocently enough, Willow started by asking about the drawing on her cast before quickly shifting to asking Amity why she got so flustered around Luz. And for all her fear about someone else acknowledging her feelings for Luz, Amity was truthful with Willow, explaining just how it happened that she fell for Luz. Willow hadn’t seemed surprised by the confession, instead telling Amity she would keep the secret between them but that she should really tell Luz how she felt. Amity never got a chance to ask why she should tell Luz, because it was at that moment that Luz came running up to them.

\--------------------------

Amity never did tell Luz how she felt after that statement from Willow, and now, a little over a month later, it wouldn’t do much good. Luz was faced with the fact that she would have to return home, and Amity kept telling herself that she couldn’t tell Luz how she felt, doing so would just be wrong.

So instead, Amity wrote a letter to Luz. A letter in which Amity bared her soul about her feelings for Luz. Writing about how Luz reminded her of the human embodiment of sunshine and could accomplish anything she set her mind to. Amity noted in her letter that maybe those were two of the numerous reasons she had fallen in love with Luz.

Needless to say, tears were shed as Amity wrote her letter, but she knew she would never find closure if Luz never knew how she felt.

The day Luz was set to leave was two days after Amity wrote the letter; Amity bestowing it to Luz that morning, making Luz promise to not read it until she had returned home. Luz had been confused, but had promised not to read it, and then she was wrapping her arms around Amity in a tight hug. Amity hugged her right back, having become accustomed to Luz’s hugs, except this time Amity put all her unspoken feelings into the hug, knowing very well it could be the last time she would see Luz.

And then Luz was pulling away from the hug, fishing something out of pocket, handing it to Amity, explaining that she had also written a letter for Amity. The same principles applied for the letter Luz had written; Amity wasn’t allowed to read it until Luz had left. Luz was leaving then, telling Amity she had to go say goodbye to Eda and King now before stepping back through the portal to go back to what was supposed to be her home, leaving Amity behind, tears escaping from her eyes.

Looking down at the letter in her hands, Amity wondered what Luz could’ve written, and she figured it couldn’t harm anyone if she read it right now, because Luz had technically left. Amity reasoned with herself that Luz hadn’t specified that it was meant to refer to her leaving the Boiling Isles, so she wasn’t technically breaking the promise she had made as she opened the letter.

At first the letter included what Amity had expected; telling Amity how she was so glad they hadn’t stayed rivals, how Amity was probably the person she had gotten closest to in the Boiling Isles, how their detailed discussions about Azura had meant the world to her, how she was just thankful to have Amity in her live, and then Amity read the last few lines. In fact, she had to read them multiple times to make sure she wasn’t imagining them, but there they were in Luz’s handwriting, “ _ Honestly Amity, I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you somewhere during all of this. I couldn’t place the feeling at first, but it’s what I always believed love to be: something that fills your stomach with warmth and occupies your thoughts at all times of day.” _

Reading them one final time, Amity knew what she had to do, and she took off running after Luz, hoping she would be able to catch up with the human.

By the time she reached the Owl House, Amity was breathless and there was the forever annoying Hooty to greet her.

“If you’re here for Luz, you better hurry! Hoot, hoot.”

Amity just nodded, hurrying past Hooty into the house where Luz, Eda, and King were gathered. Breathless, she held out the letter panting out, “Luz….I cannot believe….I can’t believe you.”

“You weren’t supposed to read that yet,” Luz said, something akin to hurt in her voice but also hinted with fear.

“I know,” Amity admitted, still out of breath, “But I think it’s a good thing I did.”

Eda’s voice rang out then, “Come on King. I think we should give them some time alone.”

“No! Luz is leaving and I don’t want to leave her side until I have to!” King commanded while also sounding as if he were pleading to be able to stay in the room.

“King,” Luz began, her tone serious, “Listen to Eda. It’s only for a few minutes.”

King muttered something inaudible, but left the room with Eda, sending one last look over his shoulder towards Luz and Amity.

Luz didn’t look at Amity as she once more started speaking, “I don’t get how you reading that letter could possibly be a good thing. You weren’t supposed to find out what it said until I was gone so that I wouldn’t have to deal with rejection. And now you’ve run the whole way here and I have no-”

“Luz,” Amity interjected, moving closer to where Luz was standing, taking her one had, “If I didn’t feel the same, why would I run the whole way here to talk to you?”

Luz looked up at Amity then, a confused look on her face, “I don’t know?”

Amity smiled at that, “Well to paraphrase some amazing witch that I know, I think I fell in love with you.” Her mood darkened, though, immediately after she finished saying that, voicing her fears, “Although, I don’t know what good knowing that will do since you still have to go home.”

“Wait, you like me too?” Luz questioned, not yet responding to the second thing Amity had said.

“Yeah, I do,” Amity confirmed, her voice soft.

“Oh,” Luz breathed out, before exclaiming even louder, “Oh!” Luz looked down at her hand in Amity’s and then back up at Amity, “This changed things.”

Amity nodded, “So it seems. Although, how does it change anything? You still need to go home; your mom is going to be expecting you.”

“True,” Luz conceded before a smile worked its way onto her face, “But I can always visit here. Eda may or may not have taught me how to be able to open the portal. Or, you could even visit the human world! There are ways to make it work, especially once I master my illusion spell. My mom will never have to know I frequent a demon realm.”

“It’s great in theory, Luz, but your mom is going to have to find out eventually,” Amity sighed, “If there’s one thing I learned over the past few months, it’s that keeping big secrets isn’t a good idea.”

“Then I’ll tell her everything,” Luz shrugged, “She can say it’s my imagination all she wants, but she can’t tell me it isn’t real when I show her my glyphs. Sure, she might be mad that I lied to her, but at the end of the day she loves me and will want what’s best for me. And, honestly, being here feels what’s best for me. For the first time in my life I feel like I belong somewhere. I never felt that way in the human world.”

“Are you sure?” Amity inquired, her mind full of uncertainty at the idea Luz was proposing. It seemed too good to actually work out, and she feared that she would never see Luz again.

Luz was quick to assure Amity that all would be well, “I’m positive about this. I just never considered the possibility because I was scared of coming back and seeing you, because I was so certain you didn’t feel the same way.”

“You, you mean you wouldn’t have come back because of me?” Amity stammered out, here grip on Luz’s hand slipping slightly.

“Only because I thought you didn’t like me the way I liked you,” Luz explained again, “But I guess I would’ve found out that wasn’t the case when I read your letter. After I realized that, I probably would’ve done the same thing I’m about to do.”

Amity felt Luz’s grip on her hand tighten and Amity couldn’t help but smile at the hopeful look on Luz’s face, “If you think it’ll work, then I say go for it.”

“Great!” Luz responded, “Because I really need to get going in order to make sure I get home for when the bus arrives. Give me at max a month to convince my mom, and if I don’t return in that time, ask Eda to let you into the human world.”

Luz was backing away then, her hand separating from Amity’s when she had gotten far enough away, “This isn’t a goodbye, just a see you soon so that I can take you on a first date.”

Amity could feel her face flush at the idea of going on a date with Luz, but then she was left standing there alone, holding Luz’s letter in her one hand.

\--------------------------

It had been two and a half weeks since Luz had gone back through the portal, and Amity had spent that time thinking about how things were going. If Luz was succeeding in her quest to come back to the Boiling Isles.

As it stood, Amity was sitting under the tree that her and Luz had created the night they defeated Grom together. She was lost in thought—as she had been since Luz had left—when she felt a tap on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

“Hey there stranger, didn’t mean to startle you.”

Amity recognized the voice instantly, looking up to see Luz standing there above her, a cheeky grin on her face. She opened her mouth to try and talk but now words came out, which got a laugh out of Luz who took it upon herself to plop down right next to Amity.

“Well would you like to know how things went over with my mom?” Luz asked when she was finally settled beside Amity, resting her head on Amity’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Amity managed to get out, her surprise finally dissipating, “I would.”

“I thought you would never ask,” Luz responded, clearing her throat before she continued on, “She wasn’t happy at first. There was a fair amount of yelling about how I lied to her for months, and then there was the whole ‘You went to a demon world?’ but once she got over her initial anger, she seemed to realize how happy I was. Actually, she thought I was making it all up until I showed her my light spell which blew her mind. But then I started telling her about how I made great friends here, and then I told her about you which was a whole other can of worms and it went over better than I thought it would. So after being grounded and a few heart-to-heart conversations later, she agreed to let me come to the Boiling Isles every weekend as well as a few evenings here and there.”

“So that means we can still see each other?” Amity questioned when Luz finally paused in her explanation.

Luz lifted her head off of Amity’s shoulder then as she responded, “It does, but my mom also wants to meet you. Her exact words might’ve been that she ‘wanted to see the girl that seems to have stolen my heart,’ which I don’t know why I told you that; we haven’t really had time to discuss what we are.”

That piqued Amity’s interest so she remarked, “If I do remember correctly, you did kinda promise me a first date if you ever came back, so we can go from there.”

“You’re right!” Luz exclaimed, standing back up and offering her hand out to Amity, “Since you’ve reminded me about that, Amity Blight, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?”

Amity smiled, feeling her face grow hot as she grabbed Luz’s hand and answered her question, “I would love to go on a date with you Luz Noceda.”

And so the two girls walked off hand in hand, somehow against all the odds still together, towards the Owl House.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want you all to know that i originally had the ending of this being luz leaving and amity reading the letter and just ending it there. i was going for angst all the way, but then i dunno, it just kinda changed and i wanted to give them a happy ending. nothing but happy endings for lumity. happy endings only. also as always my tags are a trip, so if you read them, you are a saint because they are a mess. find me on twitter @razzspie to watch me scream about stuff i'm writing or just toh in general. if you're lucky, you might catch some animal pictures because i love posting about them. okay, that;s all, stay hydrated everyone!!!


End file.
